


Coldheatray

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Nudity Bomb [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Freedom Fighters: The Ray (Web Series), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Canon Gay Relationship, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Same-Sex Marriage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Leo adjusts to the new world rather easily along with his husband and a new partner in their bed.





	Coldheatray

          Leo had to say that aside from the whole “trapped in this city” aspect, he and his husband Ray were rather enjoying this little vacation. Sure, fighting evil was their calling, and they’d done that, but the repercussions of that fight hadn’t been something he ever expected. A city entirely populated by nudists, and no straights in sight, it was a bit jarring. Then again, he wasn’t complaining.

 

At the moment he was balls deep in one Mick Rory, former friend on the Wave rider and best friend of his alternate reality self. He didn’t imagine they ever got up to this kind of deed, but he didn’t ask, no Leo was comfortable with casual sex, as long as his husband got to join in; hence why Mick was currently being spit roasted by Ray fucking into his mouth.

 

Mick was a loud one, which had necessitated Ray gagging him on his cock. Not that it was such a burden, he could tell with how his husband’s head was thrown back in pleasure. When Ray’s eyes met his he smirked, driving his cock into Mick harder and deeper, dragging against the man’s prostate and making him moan around Ray’s cock. That had Ray doubling over, near orgasm and Leo laughed. “You’re both so easy...” he drawled, spanking Mick’s ass hard enough to leave a bit of a red mark as he picked up the pace.

 

His cock slid in and out of Mick in practiced glides, perfectly aimed strikes that came like clockwork. Leo wasn’t as thick as Mick, the man practically a beer can in girth, but he and Ray were both longer and had a good thickness to their cocks, more than enough to turn Mick into a moaning mess it seemed. That massive member hung between Mick’s thighs, hard and leaking with every thrust, staining the mattress directly since sheets seemed to de-materialize occasionally when laid on,

 

As much as Leo was enjoying this, a nice virgin hole was always fun to play with, his balls were tight and full from both fucking Mick and watching his husband getting sucked off. “Flip him over, give our friend here a hand, or rather a mouth.” Leo smirked as he and Ray worked to get Mick maneuvered onto his back, still impaled on Leo’s cock with his legs on Leo’s shoulders.

 

Ray started fucking into Mick’s mouth with abandon, chasing his orgasm and Leo shook his head and made a dismissive noise. “I said help him,” he said, grabbing Ray’s head and forcing it onto Mick’s cock, watching his husband obediently suck their friend’s cock as he kept up face-fucking him.

 

Watching the two men sixty-nining had Leo’s cock aching for release and he sped up, going in harder as he gripped Mick’s thick thighs and spread them to get deeper. He moaned out, feeling himself on the precipice when he saw Mick grabbing hold of Ray’s adorable ass and holding it down. He knew that meant Ray was cumming, and when his eyes glanced to his husband he saw his face screwed up in pleasure as he attempted to keep sucking on Mick’s cock, except Mick was orgasming too and his cum began to gush out around Ray’s lips.

 

The feel of Mick contracting around him, along with watching the two of them cumming in each other’s mouths was enough to finally trigger Leo’s orgasm, rocking him as he buried himself deep, emptying his load into Mick’s ass with a grunt.

 

They may be heroes, but after intense sex like that even they needed a breather. Laying together after the deed was done Leo looked form side to side, watching Ray draw circles on his stomach and Mick stare between them, not touching but clearly wanting to.

 

“It’s okay if you stay Mick. We don’t bite, well, not unless you want,” Leo said with a wink and a grin.

Mick huffed, shaking his head, “Just different. Seeing yer face, knowing what we just did. I’d have never done that with my Len. Then again I wasn’t much interested in dick back then.”

 

“Well if you were interested in Len you were probably into dicks,” Ray jokes, Leo giving a fake laugh.

 

“It’s a whole new world Mick, well, a whole new city anyway,” Leo said. “Now come on, my cum is still drying in your ass, that means you can come cuddle with us.”

 

“I’m not a cuddler,” Mick argues, but the way his eyes look at them says otherwise.

 

Ray and Leo give each other a look before dragging Mick across the bed towards them and he cuddles against Leo’s side instantly, always seeking comfort but never quite sure how to get it. If he even deserves it. They know what that’s like, and Leo wraps an arm around Mick, watching him and Ray both hike their legs over his own thighs, feels both of their cocks resting on him, their heads on his chest, and he sighs, content and happy.

 

Leo likes this new world. He doesn’t think he ever wants to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Shame. Less. Smut.
> 
> As always a big thank you to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!
> 
> If you have a pairing (m/m, m/m/m or any other variation of m's) let me know in the comments and maybe I'll write something for them.


End file.
